bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Saori Sumeragi
, referring to Seireitou Kawahiru.'}} | name = Saori Sumeragi | kanji = 住良木 沙織 | romaji = Sumeragi Saori | race = ( ) | birthday = October 19 | age = 2100+ | gender = Female | height = 5'9" | weight = 169 lbs | eyes = Scarlet Pink | hair = Black w/ Blue Tint | blood type = B- | affiliation = Senjukuha | previous affiliation = Lichtreich | occupation = Master of Senjukuha | previous occupation = Quincy Priestess | team = Senjukuha | previous team = Lichtreich | partner = Seireitou Kawahiru | previous partner = Yhwach Micythos | base of operations = Kabuki District | marital status = Single | relatives = (siblings) | education = University of Karakura | status = Active | signature skill = Rejection of Phenomenon }} :"Beautiful, ingenious... and drunk at least 50% of the time." - Seireitou-shishō Saori Sumeragi (住良木 沙織, Sumeragi Saori), known in the mythology books of as Astraia (アストレア, Asutorea), is a originating from that descended onto over several millennia ago; a born of the progenitor god, . Though she once attempted to guide humans toward a world of peace, wielding a power that enabled her to extinguish darkness in the world as an angel of justice, the wickedness of mankind had corrupted even the purity that she embodied, turning her into a monster that sought to forcefully reign in the wills of others around her. Disturbed by the tyrant she had become, Astraia detached herself from the workings of mortals and deigned herself to a life of solitude as she continued to observe them from afar. The lineage of the flows from her bloodline, as she is the sister of both Yhwach and Micythos Azazel, though her unique abilities would reemerge thousands of years later in the form of . As an indirect ancestor to the Quincy, she rose to a prominent role in the early stages of the Lichtreich, becoming known and subsequently immortalized in their folklore as the "Quincy Priestess" (滅却師の巫女, Kuinshī no Miko; literally meaning "Destruction Monk Priestess").Bleach story; Invitation! Gathering of the Strongest! She joined in her brother's ambitions only out of a desire to find a place where she could belong, but once more, her role was that of a weapon meant for devastation. Now adorning the name Saori, she abandoned them and set off on her own, yearning to find her place in this world without needing to use those powers that only brought her despair. Over the course of her time alone, she happened upon various settlements and professions, particularly during her time in the Human World, such as her brief tenure as a village school teacher. She had become fascinated by the warrior spirit that martial artists trained to hone, believing that she could train herself in the same way and wield that sort of noble strength, never again having to use those divine powers that only brought about wanton destruction. Devoting herself to the study of martial arts, Saori earned for herself a niche as a swordswoman of impressive stature, renowned by the title "Sword Maiden" (剣の太夫, Ken no Tayū; literally "Mistress of Blades"). Her name was known even in the , becoming recognized as a . She would eventually cross paths with , finding another like herself who had slowly returned from the depths of hatred born of despair, and in their interactions, they had soon formed a bond of camaraderie that would become inseparable. Saori would join as its second master beside Seireitou himself. She also serves as a mentor to , , and on occaison, . Appearance ally.]] Saori has natural long midnight-purple hair which is kept in a traditional japanese style, but whenever she enters a battle with an intent to kill, she has a habit of undoing her hairstyle, letting her long purple hair flow freely. She has light-pink eyes that glow bright pink when she is using any form of spiritual energy, and wears a soft pink lipstick. Saori is shown to have a slender yet noticeably curvaceous frame, which, despite her age, makes her appear to have the frame of a young adult. Her beauty has been pointed out several times and she's been called the most beautiful woman in the world by several characters. Her beauty is noted by many allies and enemies alike: Kyebaek Tae claimed that her beauty is second only to that of Soul Society's Keisei, while others such as Aarón Riccardi and Jihan Kanda claim she is the most beautiful woman in the world. Despite Saori normally looking calmly beautiful, when she is angered, she looks very intimidating, nearly frightening Kizaru Mōji when the latter nearly killed Minato. Saori is shown to have "massive" breasts, as coined b, appearing to be larger than that of even Shiori Miyamoto. They are said to be J-Cup by Japanese standards, exceeding the sizes of more notable women such as Rangiku Matsumoto. Due to their size, Raian Getsueikirite comically stated that they "have their own gravitational pull." When in the human world, Saori is depicted in average human clothing, consisting of a pink suit and a short black skirt. While in her teacher garb, she keeps her hair in a japanese knot. However, when outside of her gigai, she is shown to let her hair go loose. Saori wears traditional priestess clothing, complete with a dark red hakama kept on by a robe-comprised obi. Her top is a silk kimono that fully seems to cover her chest. The upper parts of her arms are visible, as both the shoulder and sleeves are separated from one another, though kept together by small red laces. The ends of her sleeves end in tan grey edges, designed with similar red laces that run around the horizontal edges of the sleeves. Saori wears a dark red tomoe necklace around her neck, although her later appearances show her without it. Once she allied herself with Seireitou Kawahiru, Saori took to wearing a very short purple Chinese dress which shows her cleavage and belly button. She is probably the most mature-looking person, let alone woman, in Seireitou's group. Like Shiori, she has a well-developed body figure as well as being the most firm (Shiori being the second most firm). She always ties her hair up after waking up and is often seen with an alcohol bottle. Despite this being her normal attire, along with her Miko attire, Saori enjoys wearing a medley of rather revealing clothing during moments of leisure. While in the World of the Living, Saori dresses in rather casual clothing, consisting of a blue blouse with a short skirt, along with a light yellow jacket, which show off her curvaceous figure. It should also be noted that Saori wears glasses when in the human world, and keeps her hair in curls, as opposed to the way she keeps it normally. While training at the Senjukuha, Saori wears a small pink kimono and long purple stockings. Underneath, she wears bandages over her chest and a fundoshi. At times, she's also seen wearing a variation of her former Miko attire, although with a more provocative feel to its style. This makes Saori one of the few characters in the series to have a medley of outfits to be seen in during significant events. Near the ending stages of the Jinki Fragment arc, Saori begins to wear a more traditional uniform. It consists of a tight leather top that reveals the shape of her large breasts, a miniskirt and stockings, and wears a grey haori over her shoulders with a rather unique crest printed on both frontal areas; it is presumed that this crest is a symbol of the Miko. In regards to her leather top, she constantly complains that "her large breasts continue to suffocate her during battle", much to Seireitou's, and even Raian's, chagrin. She wears her blade on her hip, the same area where Seireitou keeps his Zanpakutō. It is sometimes shown that she wears the haori as Seireitou does, instead of keeping it over her shoulders, but this is only shown at certain intervals. Saori will often wear the traditional clothing of ancient japanese Jujutsu, which consists of a white kosode that is fashionably designed with red stitching running down the sides of the robe, and connect the torso with each of the sleeves with the same sort of stitching. Her kosode is usually left open slightly, enough to reveal her impressive cleavage. On each side of the respective sleeves is similar stitching which is designed to form an eye-like picture, with two opposite-facing curves and a small circle in the center of those two curved lines. Due to her kosode being unique, it is also relatively shorter than most, ending right at her waist (potentially due to her abnormal breast size). The edges of her kosode are colored with a light soft gold color. She wears lavender hakama which, due to the shortened kosode, reveal her naked upper thighs on each side of her body, with two straps tied on each side of the hakama. She wears a light brown tomoe necklace around her neck crafted from sandalwood, which has the effect of throwing off scent-based sensoring techniques. Saori is usually seen wearing her martial arts clothing whenever she trains Minato or Hinata, but tends to be seen in this uniform whenever she intends to confront someone in a one-on-one fight, upholding the sacred fighting rules of her martial arts. Saori Uniform.JPG|Saori's main uniform, worn during the Jinki Fragment arc. Saori Qipao.jpg|Saori dressed in a qipao. Saori other armor.jpg|Saori, during the Quincy Blood War, dressed in traditional armor. Saori professor.jpg|Saori as a professor. Saori normal clothes.jpg|Saori dressed in modern clothes. Saori magazine gravure.jpg|Saori on a gravure idol magazine cover. Saori manga.png|Saori in the manga. Saori in the bath.jpg|Saori bathing. Personality Similar to Shiori Miyamoto, Saori is shown to have a gentle and warm personality that augments her appearance. She is a passionate yet soft-spoken, and caring woman who uses honorifics when addressing those that hold a sort of importance to her, regardless whether they be her allies or her enemies. Saori often thinks of others before herself, risking her life to help anyone who needs her. She is also extremely brave when she needs to be, going up against powerful enemies to help her friends despite clearly being outmatched. Her selflessness and sense of responsibility are what pushes her to carry her burden of being the only survivor of her people. Saori is rather carefree at times, and revels the idea of a free spirit, refusing to be chained to anyone else's will. Potentially due to this, Saori reveals herself to actually be a rather stubborn and lazy person, much like Seireitou. It should be noted that Saori is often in a drunken stupor, revealing a faint blush whenever in this state. Her personality also becomes completely like that of a naive child, though this quickly turns into a flirtatious attitude when near older men, and sometimes even younger men. .]] Normally, Saori displays a very relaxed personality, but often becomes giddy when discussing matters of love. She is not above using witty or sarcastic remarks when the situation arises, especially with Seireitou. She's also confident in her natural sex appeal and not afraid to speak her mind as she openly admitted in front of others. In fact, her beauty has caused almost every male to happen upon her to develop some form of lust toward her (only Seireitou and Raian being the only exceptions). Despite this, however, Saori has proven herself more than capable of making people around her do what she wants through simply her words and actions, even though it would appear as though she did not have a hand in their decisions. No matter the appropriate level of the matter, Saori is more than willing to admit her feelings and opinions to others, regardless of the effect of those notions on others. It is shown that she is not above using her beauty to get her way, and often points out when she believes she is more beautiful than other females around her. Even though Saori displays most of the time a cheerful attitude towards life, she has shown that she can become serious when the situation demands it. For instance, she doesn't tolerate people that talk down to her. When it happens, she displays cruel usage of her powers and allows nobody, except for Seireitou Kawahiru, to talk down to her again. She adamantly believes in the strength of bonds, and goes out of her way to protect the bonds she forms. Raian once stated that she and Seireitou share a similar mindset in this regard. Saori is accustomed to addressing Seireitou as "Kawahiru-kun." Saori has also demonstrated that she is perceptive when it comes to people's mental and emotional state, especially in regards to Seireitou, able to tell what kind of driving force is pushing someone. In appears that during their continued partnership, Saori has began to develop a crush on Seireitou. She consistently sees herself as a big sister toward Seireitou, implying she is much older than him. It is too early to say if this is either a fleeting infatuation or deep love, but she seems rather obsessed with having relations with him. This is best seen that whenever she assists Seireitou, in moments when he collapses from his injuries or exhaustion, she always has his head fall in-between her bosom. Despite this, she cares deeply for him, and vowed that she'd follow him no matter where he goes. Throughout many instances in the series, Saori has shown to have the capability to completely frighten anyone she speaks to. This is considered extremely similar to Retsu Unohana, in the regard that Saori herself retains a gentle and pleasant tone of voice, and despite this, even Captain-level opponents fear her. In fact, it has been stated that Saori is just as frightening as Unohana, though her playfulness makes it far more difficult to pick up on it until Saori repeats her statements. This is most often shown when she speaks with Minato Kuramoto and Raian Getsueikirite, among many others, and even Seireitou himself at times. The reason for this is unknown, although Raian described the feeling he'd get as though he'd "rather face a thousand Seireitou than to incur Saori's wrath." Thusly, Saori is easily capable of manipulating anyone she speaks to into doing what she commands, even though it comes off as a request or suggestion. She likes Japanese dancing, and in addition to her shihakushō robes, she enjoys buying superfluous amounts of clothing from various department stores in the human world. When she feels like drinking, she finds free people and invites them to come out with her, and then has them treat her to drinks, so that she wouldn't have to spend any money. This is shown when Saori decided to spare an enemy's life, in exchange for said enemy paying for sake. History .]] uniform.]] .]] Saori's past isn't explained much, but it appears that she survived the massacre of her people, becoming the last of the Miko altogether. She was a rather exceptional Miko in her own right, and was a teacher to a younger generation of Miko. As per to her escape, she fled to the World of the Living and took residence with Kisuke Urahara. During which time, she took up a position at the University of Karakura, becoming a chemistry professor. When Sōsuke Aizen and his followers invaded Karakura, Saori set up a barrier around the Urahara shop that protected it from the output of spiritual energy being given off by Aizen's followers and the Captains. At some point, Saori was one of the Hakkō Ichiu, one of its first members, and was also the first to pass her title on to another. Synopsis attire.]] Birth of the Senjukuha Azure Spring of the Monkey King The Darkness Cometh A Larger World Equipment .]] *'Sword:' Saori wields a standard-sized katana, which is worn on her back, given to her by Seireitou as a birthday gift (it should be noted that she would've preferred jewelry, in lieu of a weapon). The sword is unique in the fact that it resonates to Saori's spiritual energy. While not often, she uses it during battles of which she has sworn to kill her opponent. It sports a dark lavender-colored circular tsuba, with small protrusions at each ninety-degree interval, and a moon-like design wrapped around the hilt's collar. The hilt itself is a pink color, and the sheath is a makeshift grip of bandages. Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: According to Seireitou Kawahiru, even by Seijin-level standards, Saori possesses tremendous spiritual energy. While not projected as spiritual pressure, Saori's reiryoku quantities are monstrously vast, to the point where Seireitou feared to even attempt to sense her presence, for fear of feeling lost in their spiritual power. The color of it is shown to be silk pink, and at times, can even turn into a more white color. However, the color is shown to revert to a light purple when releasing her Shikigami power. Similar to Shiori Miyamoto, Saori's spiritual power possess purification elements; being almost "holy", to which demons fear to come near her. In fact, it's purification power is so great, that no Hollow can come into contact with Saori's reiatsu without being purified. It leaves a "warming presence" whenever she allowed her energy to flow. Saori is also able to erect barriers and break seals with her energy. Saori's spiritual energy is so great enough that even Haru Kurokami could not sense it. According to Haru, by achieving evolution into a dimension separate from the Shinigami, both Shinigami and Humans have become unable to feel her reiatsu unless she voluntarily lowers her level and allows them to interfere. Despite this, Saori's spiritual energy amount is staggering, but its limits are unknown. In the past, as one of the Hakkō Ichiu, Saori boasted an impressive amount of spiritual power, enough to bring down anyone to their knees with a single glance. Back then, even Kyebaek Tae, a man known for his immense power, commented how her presence was monstrously overwhelming; becoming even more unbearable when Saori's anger was invoked. She was called a "beautiful monster" by the other Hakkō Ichiu because of this, prompting a great many of them to not get on her bad side. *'Seihaku:' Not Yet Revealed .]] *'Dōhaku:' Not Yet Revealed Emotional Perception: Saori is occasionally able to see a person's emotions in physical form. To her, the darkness in Sao Jiang's soul appeared as heavy, black robes constantly weighing him down, even when he was laughing or smiling. When Raian Getsueikirite felt remorse for his failure to defeat Dante, Saori noticed a strange purple aura surrounding the brown-haired man. She is also able to easily track someone by a specific combination of personaility traits, in which she is able to find hidden opponents by simply noticing their hue. Immense Strength: Blut Master *'Blut Vene' :*'Blut Vene Anhaben' (外殻静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ・アンハーベン), Burūto Vēne Anhāben; German for "Wearing the Blood Vein", Japanese for "Shell of Stilled Blood Guise") *'Blut Arterie' :*'Blut Arterie Anhaben' (外殻動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ・アンハーベン), Burūto Aruterie Anhāben; German for "Wearing the Blood Artery", Japanese for "Shell of Moving Blood Guise"): Unlike its defensive counterpart, the Blut Arterie Anhaben does not serve to block and consume that which attempts to penetrate its shell, but rather, it expels a tremendous force from the center that expands outwards devastating a certain radius away from Saori's body. While it can be used in a strictly offensive manner, in which Saori merely wills the pulse of force from her center to either blast away enemies in close vicinity or to knock away projectile weapons or attacks, the true use of the Blut Arterie Anhaben is that it can absorb the energy of an incoming force and send it blasting back outwards in an explosive release of power. An absolutely calm mind is necessary to use it, as even a slight degree of emotion will disrupt the technique. *'Blut Jauche' Hirenkyaku Master: Saori's movements are fast enough that it is normally impossible to notice the path she takes from where she left to the area she appears next. She is shown to be capable of effortlessly keeping up with Seireitou's speed, a feat that is accomplished by very few. It doesn't seem as though she uses any sort of Hohō technique, but she seems to generate a flash of energy at her feet and even around her body sometimes, reminiscent to that of a Fullbringer's "Bringer Light" technique. Saori can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected, as shown from her ability to surprise Seireitou, who is one of the most proficient in the art as well. She is able to move swiftly, dodging several point-blank attacks by skilled Shinigami. Whenever she moves, she leaves behind a purple hue of her spiritual pressure left behind in the wake of her steps. In addition, she can appear to be in several places at once, wiping out an entire L'Obscurité squadron in seconds. She is seen to be so fast that , a master of the Shinigami Hohō technique of Flash Step, could barely keep up while Saori was still holding back. Minato compared Saori's speed to that of Seireitou, being unable to personally decide which one was faster. *'Illusion Clones:' Using her immense levels of speed in multiple instantaneous short bursts, Saori can appear to create solid clones of herself. It is unknown how many she can form at any one time as she has been seen creating anywhere between a single clone to near a hundred. They are indistinguishable from her true self, and are capable of individual movement. Even when used in battle, the clones will appear to take on solid characteristics (such as being able to make contact with physical attacks, and being hit by an opponent's attack), but eventually fade away due to being illusionary. Martial Arts Master agent.]] While the extent of her proficiency in hand-to-hand combat is not known, her standing as one of the Senjukuha's masters implies she has great ability. Seireitou has openly declared her to be a master of the martial arts. It is clear that she holds great acrobatic talent, normally catching Seireitou off-guard by hanging upside down from the ceiling of the dojo. Like Seireitou, she utilizes a unique form of hand-to-hand combat by combining traits of different martial arts. It is shown that she has immense knowledge of Jujutsu, and with the addition of other martial arts, forged her own unique form of the aforementioned style. She is arguably one of the most powerful masters of the Senjukuha, able to engage in a battle against both and simultaneously and unarmed, managing to give both of them a difficult time, with neither of them being able to make contact. She could dominate and pin-down Meiying with virtually no effort in a one-on-one fight and finished while sustaining only one cut on her clothes, due only because of a momentary lapse of focus on Saori's part. She is capable of instantly shifting the balance ratio between skills and raw strength in her techniques, in which she can throw away any form of skill for sheer raw strength in her strikes, or abandon raw strength and use only skill, both cases of which are extremely effective. Her physical attacks are mostly punches and kicks which are supported by her ridiculous strength. With a single punch, Saori cracked the concrete underneath her effortlessly. Likewise, with a single thrust of her palm, she was able to break through Kyebaek Tae's body armor, which was supposedly as strong as steel, and even cause him to violently vomit up blood due to the force of the strike. *'Front Kick' (前蹴り, Maegeri) *'Roundhouse Kick' (回し蹴り, Mawashigeri) *'Hapki' (합기 (ハップキー), hapuki; Korean for "Joining Energy", Japanese for "Coordinated Power") Kenjutsu Master .]] Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Saori is skilled in the art of swordsmanship, usually only employing her sword when she faces a opponent with a drawn weapon. Her body flows elegantly when engaging in combat, so finely tuned that she can stop her attacks at a moment's notice and subsequently execute lethal attacks with absolute precision. Seireitou comically claims that the only thing stopping Saori from achieving masterful technique is that fact that her large breasts get in the way of her sword forms. Despite this, Saori shows exceptional usage of Kendō sword techniques. It should be noted that even though her sword attacks are strong and lethal, similar to that of her hand-to-hand fighting style, she focuses her style entirely on skills. She will only utilize enough force to shatter the opposing blade of her opponent, and nothing further, as she dislike shedding blood. Her method of flying through the air with her sword attacks has led to Raian nicknaming this as "zero gravity" fighting, with Mūhana Nura describing the way she fights with her sword as "being like a feather that can slice through the wind". Precise and accurate, just as the wind caresses the slope of the mountain as it flows, Saori is a true master of the sword. With mere flicks of her wrist, she can deliver powerful strikes with her katana that can slice through sturdy structures with such ease that it is witnessed as though she were cutting through water. The speed at which she strikes and defends is seen as mere blurs, her technique so close to perfection that the blade itself might as well be an extension of her own arm. Saori is most proud of her ability to effortlessly shift between the degree of physical strength applied during her swordplay. While most swordsmanship is conducted through a ratio of strength and technique, Saori is able to actually manipulate this ratio. She can utilize fluid movements with her blade that focus entirely on technique and abandon raw strength, which is akin to the idea of soft martial arts, with such ability that she can even redirect spiritual-based techniques by causing it to collide and then bend direction by a mere twisting of the blade in her hand. On the other hand, she can devote one hundred percent of raw strength into her swordsmanship, delivering blows with such force that nothing can hope to stand up to them without causality. In this sense, Saori has mastered the art of hard and soft through swordsmanship, in both theory and application; a feat that is considered impossible by most practitioners of standard Kenjutsu. Seiyo no Kuten The Seiyo no Kuten (星夜の九天, "Nine Heavens of the Starry Night") is an ability unique to Saori that allows her to invoke the divine powers of her birthright as the star goddess Astraia. She does so through the creation of nine individual entities that are each separate manifestations of Saori's own soul, similar in principle to the Shun Shun Rikka of , summoned forth through her will for the sake of performing a specific task. Unlike Orihime, however, Saori does not house these spirits in a physical medium but can instead grant them an anchor to the real world through she is able to manifest, akin to that of spirits. This enables her to wield their individual powers in the same way as a , though only a small portion of them at any given time. Only by materializing them into being can she channel their powers to their utmost potential. The nine entities have their own physical forms and identities, as well as personalities, though they do share a distinct physical aspect in that they all have light blue skin and humanoid figures. Each of the nine govern a specific power and it is only through willing them into existence that Saori is able to make use of that power. Mercury Mercury (水星 (マーキュリー), Mākyurī (Suisei); Japanese for "Water Star") Venus Venus (金星 (ビーナス), Bīnasu (Kinsei); Japanese for "Golden Star"): According to , Saori is something of a contradiction; an anomaly in every sense of the term. Though she descends from the divine, boasting the status of a deity, her powers stand in complete opposition to the way of nature. In essence, Saori possesses the power to reject fate itself by denying or undoing events in various forms. If one were to say that all things happen as they are meant, in the sense that everything that transpires is the will of heaven, then a power such as this can only rightfully be called something that "violates the realm of the gods". At multiple points in her life, to those that knew naught of her divine stature, Saori was considered a "girl that surpasses god" (神を超えた少女, Kami o Tsugu Shōjo). While some viewed her power as a miracle, which allowed her to reverse tragedies and devastation, others called her a witch and a heretic, shunning both her and her powers as the work of evil. To those that revere the world and trust in the events that occur as acts of the divine, a power which can reject these events would of course be labeled as wickedness. Saori, who shares Seireitou's belief that circumstances of both the good and the bad contribute to the growth of an individual and society as a whole, often opts not to utilize this power unless the situation is truly dire. The scope and degree of this ability relies entirely upon Saori's own mood and emotional state. When she finds herself in doubt or allows herself to lose heart, her powers weaken by a proportional standard, whereas conviction and a set mind strengthens their effectiveness as well as their duration. At its greatest heights, not even other deities are safe from the effects of her ability. Saori can channel her rejection ability through nearly limitless means, particularly in both an offensive and defensive fashion, which allows her to fluidly apply her powers to almost any situation as they are needed. When she invokes this power, her spiritual energy phases into a lavender coloration and often takes on a more structural form depending on its purpose. In terms of defensive, particularly, Saori often employs this ability in the shape of barriers and shields. As it operates by rejecting the space in front of her or those she seeks to protect, it allows her to defend any sort of attack, even if it should be intangible or conceptual in nature, so long as her will is strong enough to hold it back. In effect, she is essentially dividing the dimension itself between the two sides of the barrier that she manifests; on a physical, mental, and spiritual level as well. Saori's use of this power far exceeds what , who wields the same ability, can possibly accomplish, in both scope and efficiency. While Orihime can only arrange the shape her powers manifest depending upon the positioning of her six Shun Shun Rikka, Saori can freely shape her powers as if it were water being poured into any container of the latter's choice. When further condensed, Saori can even create projectiles with the same principle, that reject anything on all sides of its structure, becoming a lance that can overwhelm even the strongest of obstacles. However, it can also become a widespread blade that sweeps an entire broad area, dividing all things that stand before its path. In the past, Saori annihilated entire villages and even nations with such a power, rendering them into naught but rubble. It is with the shape produced by Saori's power that also allows her to control the scope of the area she seeks to reject and subsequently what specific aspects she is applying her power toward. Therefore, by surrounding a single person with the barrier, for instance, she can reject whatever phenomenon that have occurred within that specific space that she desires to deny. This is seen as a testament to the control Saori possesses over this ability. While she can reject fate on all sides of the constructs she materializes, she can also control which specific side rejects and isolate the ability to that side only. This affords Saori a healing power that goes beyond healing spells or even regression of spacetime, for she is able to limit, reject, and negate any kind of event that has happened to her target; whether it be a living entity or otherwise. Because of this, even the speed at which Saori heals her targets surpasses even the most seasoned of healers, restoring her target even if they should lose an entire limb or their body had been torn beyond repair. She can quite literally perform feats that are commonly regarded as impossible, even returning a broken back to its original glory. Many have even claimed that her power is able to resurrect the dead, overturning the very flow of souls, but Saori has not opted to confirm nor deny such a claim. Even if such a thing was possible for her, she would refuse to upset the order of the world to such an extent. However, Saori is not beyond employing her powers in cruel and inhumane manners, especially for when she is consumed with rage. Perhaps what is best regarded as the genuine opposite of healing, Saori is able to reject certain aspects of her target's history to the point that she has demonstrated the ability to deny any healing the target has ever experienced. When this happens, her victim suffers the pain of every single wound that they have ever experienced in their entire lives from the moment of their birth reopening all at once. She accomplishes this by allowing her power to act upon the memories within the victim's , allowing her to ideally reject every single instance of a victim's wounds being healed either by another person or naturally. Every single wound, whether it be physical or mental, immediately bursts open and takes its toll on the victim of the technique. In most cases, if not all cases, this would cause an opponent to fall dead at the very beginning of the wounds reopening. It is truly a sadistic display of her powers, but to reject such precise phenomenon over the course of a significant period of history demands an enormous expenditure from Saori's reserves, even to the point of tiring herself out after a couple uses. Terra Terra (地球 (テラ), Tera (Chikyū); Japanese for "Rock Sphere") Mars Mars (火星 (マルス), Marusu (Kasei); Japanese for "Fire Star") Jupiter Jupiter (木星 (ジューピター), Jupitā (Mokusei); Japanese for "Wood Star") Saturn Saturn (土星 (サターン), Satān (Dosei); Japanese for "Soil Star") Uranus Uranus (天王星 (ユレーナス), Yurēnasu (Ten'nōsei); Japanese for "Heavenly King Star") Neptune Neptune (海王星 (ネプチューン), Nepuchūn (Kaiōsei); Japanese for "World/Sea King Star") Pluto Pluto (冥王星 (プルートー), Purūtō (Meiōsei); Japanese for "Darkness King Star") Dominance of Souls Thousand-Mile Gaze (千情景 (サウズンド・マイル・ゲイズ), Senjōkei (Sauzundo-Mairu Geizu); Japanese for "Thousand Sights") .]] Shikigami Creation: Saori is capable of manifesting her divine powers as living entities known as Shikigami, similar to the concept of Shinigami forming Zanpakutō by solidifying their spiritual power. In principle, they are the same as the Shun Shun Rikka summoned by which embody her rejection powers, although Saori can create Shikigami on a whim, making her own abilities far above that of what Orihime can accomplish. Though she is capable of harnessing her unique powers on her own, it is through her Shikigami that the full extent of her abilities can be unleashed. While Saori can manifest numerous Shikigami for minuscule and short-term tasks, appearing as floating white serpent-like beings that normally fly around Saori's body until they are sent out to accomplish their respective duties, there are also few that have assumed identities all their own and are personifications of a specific ability that they are meant to embody. : Spellcasting is the act of expressing the "will of the spell" or rather the "will of nature", as Saori explains and Seireitou himself confirms, in which the sorcerer calls forth the power of another force through their own will. Those that have mastered the art of Kidō, for instance, as it was meant to be mastered, learn to draw upon the fragmented wills that compose the around them; conflicting and competing wills, full of their own desires and intentions, all of whom become subservient to the Kidō Master's will in order for a spell to be formed. But this is only true in the case of one that has pursued the studies and mastery of Kidō as a craft. While all spell masters have different motivations and emotional guidance that allow for them to control the reishi around them in order to perform a spell, it all boils down to sovereignty; the master's will must be stronger and far more resolute than the collective wills that they are calling forth, otherwise, the spell will backfire and explode in the castor's face, due to the conflict within. But as a woman that exists as a beacon of the divine, Saori's method of calming the conflict between wills is done with a different approach. It is not a matter of becoming stronger than the amalgamation of wills and spirits gathered together into the spell but rather giving them somebody that they can put their trust in; a mother they can put their faith in as they pursue their desires. Rather than merely calling forth the spell, as other castors do, Saori allows herself to become the vessel for which the spell can come about. These souls, afraid and angry, proud and vain, desperate and ambitious, are lost lambs in need of guidance. Treacherous Kidō Masters take advantage of their fragility and claim hold of them through their own strong will, in order to strike down their foes through the magical arts. But Saori, the goddess born to ease the conflict, can provide them what they truly desire. Regardless of the desire, no matter what the task might be or the truth behind their raison d'être, all things can be accomplished through the divine. But they must give themselves to her, the mother of unquestionable wisdom and ability, and in doing so, becoming children themselves once more that may now be guided by their mother. This isn't the silky words of a crafty manipulator, full of empty and selfish promises, but the honest understanding that comes from viewing a world one never thought possible because they had followed a true teacher that seeks only to show them a world of peace. In doing so, the fragmented wills of reishi, once conflicted and in a state of war, now find a semblance of prosperity as a child of lady Saori; and thus, the spell is born as an extension — nay, a manifestation of Saori herself, which surrounds her very body and composes her very being. Kidō Masters can try their best to seize command of the spell after Saori has become one with it, but they would find their efforts to be futile. Those that attempt to take command of the conflict between wills and guide them in the formation of the spell would find it impossible to overwhelm Saori's will, as these fragments follow the latter as disciples follow their beloved master; to turn these wills on their own mother, that have entrusted their hearts to her, is simply an impossibility so long as they do not stray from her side. Under Saori, they find both strength and satisfaction, both shelter and meaning — they have found their place to belong. And they will not allow any outsider to take that away from them. Kirchenlied Spellcraft Among the Quincy powers of offense and defense, the Kirchenlied (聖唱 (キルヒエンリート), Kiruhienrīto; German for "Church Hymn", Japanese for "Holy Chant"), Saori's main power is the ability to use certain spells that are unique to her, which call upon the power of various spirits. Very much like Kidō, her spells do not possess any correlation among themselves, making up a very broad range of abilities and effects. Most of her spells requires an incantation, which must be spoken in order for the technique to be used. However, due to her level of mastery, she can cast spells without requiring the incantation and can even cast them silently. Having trained in this style of magic ever since her youthful beginnings, Saori boasts that she was one of the greatest masters of Shikigami spellcasting, with her skills allowing her to effortlessly contend and even defeat renowned Kidō Masters that were aligned with Soul Society. Seireitou noted that her skills with Shikigami are capable of challenging the might of Kamui's Grandmastery in Kidō, something she does not deny, albeit Kamui's other abilities and greater level of experience prompts him to still outmatch her in execution. As deadly a person she is, Saori's spells reflect this nature, in her preference to overwhelm an opponent with absolute force, crushing them within an inch of their lives. Kirchenlied: Blüten Palais (聖唱: 花館 (キルヒエンリート: ブルテン・パレイ, Kiruhienrīto: Burūten Parasu; German for "Church Hymn: Palace Blossoms", Japanese for "Holy Chant: Flowers of the Castle"): Saori is capable of manipulating reishi particles to generate thousands of cherry blossoms that surround her body. Normally, she initiates this technique while dancing in circles with her arms extended outwards, making some sort of reference to her love of japanese dance. Once formed, Saori can mentally control the blossoms, or even direct them with her hands. As the blossoms moves through the air like torrents of waves, it gives the appearance of cherry blossoms flowing swiftly along with the wind, shown in traditional japanese settings. Essentially, these blossoms behave almost identically to that of the blade fragments that are cast by Senbonzakura's abilities, as noted by Raian. Saori is capable of hardening the blossoms to the point that they become as hard as steel, allowing her to shred opponents at a distance and break through almost any defense. She commonly forms them into large masses, designed to obliterate opponents instantaneously. Saori also has those masses of blossoms form various shapes, such as large whip-like structures to be used in battle, or even large walls to defend against multiple enemy attacks. The blossoms, whilst in this hardened state, are also used for defensive purposes, as they can even protect Saori from an incoming sword swing. This ability of her's can be manipulated for various unique techniques. *'Tracking:' By keeping a blossom on a target's person, Saori is capable of tracking them, no matter to what degree they conceal their spiritual energy. *'Hanahime no Kōtan' (出産花姫, Birth of the Blossom Princess) is a technique in which Saori can turn her entire body and clothing into thousands of cherry blossoms, which she can control at will. Due to the technique being capable of instantaneous activation, it is an ideal means of dodging an opponent's attack, in which even the high-speed abilities of Sannotō Kawahiru, and later Klaus, were unable to make contact. *'Konohanasakuya' (木花之開耶姫, Goddess of the Cherry Blossoms): Not Yet Revealed Sankt Klinge (大聖剣 (ザンクト・クリンジ), Zankuto Kurinji; German for "Saint Sword", Japanese for "Great Holy Blade"): As a Quincy born of the royal Atlantean bloodline, Saori can gather both spirit energy and particles together in order to form physical weapons. Her favored weapon manifests in the form of a traditional katana with unique features etched onto its handle and a decorative crossguard. It seems to also possess a pair of bells that are hung onto the end of the weapon's hilt by sturdy threads. The katana apparently carries an immense cutting power. When choosing to engage in two-sword style, she will form two exact katana in the same condition as the singular Sankt Klinge. *'Ama no Habakiri' (天羽々斬, "Slash of Heavenly Wings"): Under Construction Sankt Bogen (大聖弓 (ザンクト・ボーグン), Zankuto Bōgun; German for "Saint Bow", Japanese for "Great Holy Bow") *'Reishi Broadsword' Within Saori, a which is normally reserved and joyful, there lies a particularly dark and violent which possesses remarkable powers that surpass even those of and . It is the side of Saori's soul that is normally hidden away but has revealed itself in times of great disaster and turmoil. The aggressive side of her spirit takes on a form which is acknowledged as the goddess of beginnings, whose presence signifies a time of great change in the world; whether that suggests a golden age revival or an annihilation of everything. Saori stated that in the beginning, she was unable to control herself when she entered the form of her Aramitama. It was as if the one known as Astraia was two separate entities. Because of this, her self adopted the name Saori and isolated herself from people for fear that feeling any sort of love would eventually lead to hatred and her Aramitama would awaken to bring destruction to the world. She would find herself eventually forming a romantic relationship with an original member of the which had started her down a road to accepting her emotions but she never managed to succeed upon watching her lover die in the . Once more, she returned to isolation. It was not until her eventual meeting with that she came to learn how to wield her power and man Taking on the Aramitama form results in a dramatic transformation in which Saori's dark raven hair lengthens considerably and shifts into a bright silvery white. Atop her head, a pair of beige horns take shape, resembling rabbit ears. Her eyes lose their purple pupils and are shrouded with an intense pearl color. Saori's body is covered with a high-collared hime-kimono which is adorned with intricate gold and purple lines, along with a series of tomoe that run down the center and edges of the gown. Quotes * (To Hinata Kusuhana, about her unnaturally large breasts) "I was... blessed with these by Heaven!" * (To Seireitou Kawahiru) "Of course we'll be able to change. I'm sure of it. We really are weak creatures, but that's why we can strive to become stronger. Even if you feel it's useless, each step we take leads to something great. That's why I'm sure we'll be able to change. Because we're weak... and because death is inevitable... We try our best to live, and end up becoming stronger for it. If your heart is still hesitating... Try to remember. Remember why you fought, Kawahiru-kun. Remember why you are still fighting. You fought for them. For their future. And they, in turn, will fight for the future of those who will come after. Don't worry... I'll be there for you. So you won't have to do it alone." * "I'm not drunk, I'm just exhausted because I've been up all night drinking." * (Thinking about Seireitou) "Yes, I have no basis for this. Do you want me? I wouldn't ask that. I... I want you. You worry for me. You cry for me. You've become the bond that brings me strength. I've become reliant on the wind that blows from you... Kawahiru-kun." * (To Sōkudo) "Don't let this madness go any further. You might think that everything is going according to your plans, but killing "Silver Hairs" Seireitou is impossible. No... not just Kawahiru-kun. You seem to underestimate all of our powers. We are not fighting you as individuals with separate motives at heart... we are fighting you as one entity. Crushing us will not be an easy task." * (To Seireitou) "I am your sheath. I am destined to stand with you, no matter what." * "I won't forget that light like yours, Kawahiru-kun, which stems from the depths of your soul. Compared to that false light gilded with a gold shell... When you were angry, your entire soul was enraged. And when you would laugh, you did so with all your heart. The silver light you've always had... is infinitely more dazzling. I would never let a light as false as that man to lead me astray. So you have to stand up one more time... and grip your sword. If this world has been painted a false color, then bring back its true colors. Tear away the deceptions, and take back our world. Bring back everyone's true smiles. Remember it... The color of your soul." * (To Hiroi Kyozai) "You know, as you may have assumed, Kawahiru-kun is much stronger than me. That is a given. However, he dislikes shedding blood, and refuses to kill. He believes that the loser of a fight may become stronger than their opponent, supposing they walk away alive. I, however... do not have that same preconception about an opponent. Nothing but Kawahiru-kun could stop me from killing you should you make me engage in battle. But Kawahiru-kun is preoccupied at the moment, meaning nothing here stands between me killing you... except for your own decision to stand down." Bleach roleplay; Crossroads Collision, When Titans and Gods Clash! References Behind the Scenes Saori's official theme is "If" by Kana Nishino. According to the author, her seiyū is Yuriko Yamaguchi, who plays Nico Robin in the anime series, One Piece. Her birth name, "Astraia" (Astraea), an ancient Greek name referring to a goddess of justice whose name literally means "star-maiden", referring to the symbol of the Vandenreich. According to legend, Astraea will one day come back to Earth, bringing with her the return of the utopian Golden Age of which she was the ambassador.